In a similar method described in GB-A 2 082 342 the beam issuing from the lens of a connector is split up. A subbeam is directed at a four-quadrant diode. The second subbeam passes through a focusing lens on to a video camera. The output signals of the four quadrant diode are used for the aligned positioning of an optimal fiber in coordinates which extend perpendicularly to the direction of the axis. The alignment in the direction of the axis takes is governed by the light spot of the second subbeam produced by the video camera.